Namesake
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Samantha Uley is determined to live up to her namesake and become the future Alpha of the pack, but for now she will have to get used to all the inconveniences of phasing behind her father's back. Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

The first thing I did when I woke up this morning was throw the blankets off, I knew from that moment what would happen today. Ever since I had first undergone the change nothing in my life had been simple. Most kids my age, their biggest problem was keeping their personal lives a secret from their parents and sneaking out of the house without getting caught, they knew nothing of struggles.

Climbing out a window was easy when your father didn't have super human hearing. Tricking your dad into thinking you were sweet and innocent was a piece of cake when he wasn't inside your head half the time.

My name is Samantha Uley and I am the first of my siblings to follow in my father's footsteps and join the pack. Unlike my father believes I fully intend to live up to my namesake and become the new Alpha once he retires to live out the rest of his life with mum. I would like to see him _try_ to hand the position over to one of my little brothers. Little does dad know, I already held the respect of the entire pack.

They may listen to him every other day of the month, but there is one time I have them all completely at my beck and call. Once a month I face the most difficult problem that werewolves face; Heat.

It started of as a slight annoyance, I was a bit warmer than usual and found myself slightly irritable. We had our usual meeting for the week where we discussed anything that was relevant and dad told everyone the schedule for patrol this coming week. I was barely listening and when dad finally left I rolled my eyes in his absence as a few others made their way home, most of the older ones to be specific.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cameron asked me. He and his brother Nick had taken his father Embry's place in the pack once he stopped phasing. "You seemed a little agitated."

"I am," I replied, with the attention of all the boys present. "I'm going into heat again," I informed the boys, much to their delight.

"Well if you need some help to scratch that itch," Mark offered, stepping forward and placing is hands on my hips seductively. "I would be happy to help," he whispered in my ear.

I grinned, casting my eyes over the boys at my disposal. "The one to catch me gets to go first," I announced with a cheeky grin before running off at top speed.

I laughed gleefully as I heard the boys following me. I zipped in and out of the trees squealing with delight. Finally an arm wrapped around my waist, stopping me from going any further. The momentum caused us both to fall onto the ground and I looked up to see Alex over top of me. Alex was the oldest of Paul and Rachel's boys, and the only one of his brothers to go through the change so far.

He grinned victoriously at me and I smiled back before bringing my mouth to his neck and scraping my top teeth over his skin. Alex groaned and with in seconds his lips were on mine. I kissed him roughly and he tightened his arms around me. Once we parted I began undressing him, oh how convenient werewolves are, we are always prepared to get naked within seconds.

I grinned at Nick, one of the jealous spectators while Alex began sucking on my now exposed nipple. When he released me from between his lips I sat up, climbing onto his lap and grinding against his stiff erection. Unable to take the delicious torture any longer Alex lifted my hips and slid me down his shaft, hissing as he disappeared inside me.

I rode the wolf beneath me until he reached his climax and, still unsatisfied, I turned to the group of boys awaiting their turn. "Who's next?" I asked cheekily and was instantly swarmed with bodies, none of them willing to wait their turn.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This is another of my challenges, this one was submitted by Emzy2k11. The challenge will be posted on the last chapter.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

The four boys together were able to please me many times over, but eventually they grew tired and our activities slowed down. As it became evident we would not be keeping this up much longer the one remaining spectator who had not yet joined in the activities approached. The older wolf held out his hand in offer and when I took it, lifted me to my feet.

My legs were a little sore and shaky but he held me upright. "How about we get you cleaned up," Seth offered, his painfully hard erection pressing against my stomach through his shorts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as he carried me bridal style back to his place.

Everything I had done with the other boys was washed away by the running water. Seth pulled me close as we showered together and my lips met his passionately.

Seth's hands trailed teasingly across my body, finally grasping my thighs and lifting me so he could wrap them around his waist. He buried himself within me and my head fell back in pleasure, Seth took that as an opportunity to kiss and lick down my neck until he reached my breasts.

He thrust into me, teasing my body until I screamed out my orgasm. Once Seth released me I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth to finish him off, swallowing everything he had to give me.

We left the shower and made our way to the bed where he made love to me until we were both too exhausted to continue and I slept in his arms.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

Samantha did not come home after the pack meeting. She has made a habit of staying out late on occasion but I am beginning to worry. I was walking aimlessly, telling myself over and over that she was 17 and if she needed space I should give it to her, that was until I came across her scent.

Like any concerned father I followed her scent to Seth's house. _What could she possible be doing here?_ Curiously I opened the door and crept inside, no one on the reserve locks their doors. "Sammy?" I called quietly.

I walked past the open bedroom door when I froze in my tracks. "What the hell?!"

* * *

_**Authors Note: And so we have reached the end, I just couldn't resist adding that little bit on the end. As promised, the challenge.**_

_**Challenge:**_** The Wolven Goddess with the she-wolf as an OOC.**

**_Now I didn't want to copy my other story completely so I tried to make this story as unique as possible. What do you think, did I succeed or not?_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
